


(Not) Very Subtle

by crankyjones



Series: Tyrus Month 2018 [4]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Day 4, Double Date, F/M, M/M, Tyrus Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones
Summary: Buffy offers Cyrus to go the virtual reality arcade with Marty and her. Not wanting to third-wheel, he decides to bring his secret boyfriend TJ.





	(Not) Very Subtle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 4 of Tyrus Week 2018 on Tumblr; @mrsirwinson (one day late, whoops)  
> English isn't my first language, sorry for any mistakes :)
> 
> Can be considered as a sequel of the three first parts of the series

“Marty is coming back!” Buffy exclaimed as soon as she entered the Spoon.  
“I didn’t even know he was gone,” Cyrus admitted, taking a sip from his milkshake.  
“Well, now it doesn’t matter, because he’s back.” The curly-haired girl sat down in front of the brunet and their other best friend Andi.  
“So, how are you gonna celebrate?” The girl asked.  
“I was thinking about going to the virtual reality thing from the other time. He already said yes, we’re going tomorrow!” Buffy sounded very excited to go there. Cyrus always knew something was up between those two but he never wanted to talk about it, in case he was making things up.  
“You mean, the place where you two became a, quote unquote, virtual couple?” The brunet asked, eyes wide open.  
“It’ll be fun, you guys should come!” She added, completely ignoring his question.  
“Sorry, I’m going out with Walker tomorrow. He’s taking me to this art museum,” Andi apologetically smiled.  
“And I’m definitely not third wheeling,” Cyrus decided, shaking his head.  
“It’s not a date, you moron,” Buffy explained. “We’re just friends.”

Andi and Cyrus exchanged gazes and turned to stare at Buffy for a few seconds.  
“You’re so naive,” the girl laughed.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“It obviously is a date, Buffy! Don’t you remember that time when he said he ‘wanted it to be real’?”  
Buffy’s smile faded a bit as she played the moment in her head. “Well, I don’t care. It’s gonna be fun. And I want you to come, Cyrus.”  
“Can I at least take a plus-one?”  
“Ooh, double date?” Andi asked, making his eyebrows dancing as she bit in a baby tater.  
“It’s not even a simple date,” Buffy responded.  
“Can I come with TJ?” Cyrus blurted out suddenly.

TJ was his two-months-old secret boyfriend. They had agreed to not announce it to anyone until both of them would be ready. And Cyrus hoped his best friends didn’t notice anything suspicious, because he and his boyfriend weren’t exactly what he’d called discreet. Unless holding hands in the streets was something discreet.  
He caught Andi’s eyes on him and then on Buffy and back on him.

“He apologised to you!” Cyrus reminded, trying to hide the nervousness he felt because of the silence.  
“I never said he didn’t. Okay, bring him.” Buffy drank the milkshake her best friends ordered for her before she arrived.  
“Really?”  
The brunette looked at him, frowning a little bit. “Yeah?”  
“Yay! Thank you, Buffy.”

Cyrus took his phone out and texted his boyfriend.  
**_Hey! Wanna go to the VR arcade tomorrow?_**  
TJ didn’t take long to respond.  
**_Date? (:_**  
The boy’s cheeks felt hotter. TJ and he only went on two real dates since they started dating and, each time, it ended with a kiss—or more likely kisses. He started typing his answer but Andi interrupted his thoughts.

“Why are you blushing?”  
Cyrus’ head jumped from his phone and he looked at his best friend with wide eyes. “I’m not blushing,” he denied. “Okay, maybe I am blushing but—”  
“Cyrus, it’s okay, I’m messing with you,” the girl laughed as she turned to take a look at Buffy who wore a smirk on her face.

The boy suspiciously looked down at his phone and sent the text. **_More like a double date._**  
**_What do you mean?_**  
**_It’s like a date but with two couples instead of one._**  
**_Cy, I know what a double date is._** For some reason, Cyrus could totally imagine TJ’s face while saying that. He would let out a hushed laugh and a big smile—the smile he only had in Cyrus’ company—would grow on his face.  
**_The other couple could be Buffy and Marty?_**  
TJ didn’t answer immediately and the brunet’s heart started beating faster. What if he didn’t want to hang out with Buffy? Even though they did were on good terms, they weren’t friends either. But his phone eventually buzzed. **_Yeah, ok, I’m in._** Cyrus couldn’t help the little sigh of relief from leaving his lips. Only a few seconds later, his phone buzzed again. **_Wait, Buffy and Marty are dating? Like a couple?_**  
**_No, they’re not. But they will. I can feel it._**  
**_Guess we’ll find out tomorrow._** Once again, he could imagine the little smirk that would appear on TJ’s lips if they were having a face-to-face conversation.

“TJ’s coming,” Cyrus confirmed with a smile on his lips.  
“Great!”

The oblivious boy he was, Cyrus didn’t notice the knowing smiles Andi and Buffy exchanged.

****

“We need to play that game we played the other time,” Marty stated.  
“We do!” Buffy approved and took his arm before dragging him toward a machine.  
“Why did she even invite me?” Cyrus wondered out loud, looking at TJ who stood just beside him.  
“Luckily for you, I’m here,” he answered, tousling the boy’s hair playfully.  
“Thank you for coming.” The brunet took TJ’s hand away from his hair and started playing with his fingers.  
“I wouldn’t miss a date with my boyfriend.”

Cyrus looked up and met his boyfriend’s eyes. He didn’t leave them until he felt TJ slightly lean in toward him. Then, he suddenly stepped back.

“We can’t do that here, there are people!” Cyrus whisper-shouted.   
“Okay, okay,” TJ laughed, holding his hands in the air as a sign of innocence. “I’m sorry.”  
“C’mon, let’s play some games.”

TJ didn’t even have time to process Cyrus’ words because the boy took his arm and dragged him around the arcade until he found a game he wanted to play. The instructions seemed pretty easy to the boy: they had to throw virtual balls at each other and the first to reach his opponent five times would win. Simple.  
The boys put on their virtual-reality glasses and climbed on the little platforms surrounded with a barrier that would prevent them from falling.

“Before we start,” Cyrus started. “Promise me you won’t cheat by letting me win.”  
“Why would I—”  
“You _always_ let me win.”  
“Anything you want, babe,” TJ promised with a huffed laugh.  
The boy felt himself blushing. “TJ…”  
“Sorry, can’t help it,” he smirked—but Cyrus couldn’t see him with his glasses on.  
Which meant they also didn’t see Buffy and Marty walking past them and totally hearing their conversation.

In the end, TJ did let Cyrus win, though he acted like he didn’t. He just couldn’t help it! That boy was adorable when he was mad. And he also couldn’t help but tell him that, which ended up with a fist in his arm and a face buried in his neck. That boy was definitely more than adorable when he was mad.

“Hey guys!” A voice exclaimed from behind Cyrus who froze against TJ’s body.  
He stepped back and turned around slowly, waving awkwardly. “Heyyy, Buffyyy!”  
“We were about to buy something to it and we thought you might wanna come?”  
“Yeah, coming!” As soon as the two were further away, Cyrus sighed and buried his face into his boyfriend’s shirt. “I hate those situations.”  
“We could tell them, you know,” TJ offered as he played with strands of his brown hair.  
“What? Why?” He asked, looking up.  
“That we’re dating. It’ll lift a weight off your shoulders. But if you’re not ready, then don’t do it.”  
“You know what?” Cyrus started. “Let’s do it.”  
“What? Now?”  
“Yep. I’ll chicken out if I choose to wait.”  
“I’m so proud of you,” TJ admitted.  
“I know.”

The brunet smiled at him before heading to the table where Buffy and Marty were sat. They were talking and laughing and most likely forgot about the two boys. If they didn’t date by the end of the day, Cyrus would do it himself. When they arrived in front of the table and stood there without a word, the lovebirds turned their head to look at them.  
Eventually, Buffy talked. “What are you guys waiting for? Just sit down.”  
“Actually, I’ve got something to tell you. _We_ have got something to tell you.” Cyrus fidgeted and moved his body weight from one foot to another.  
“Okay? Then say it,” the girl encouraged him.

 

Cyrus took a deep breath and walked a step closer to TJ to reach for his hand. As he intertwined their fingers together, he could feel his boyfriend’s gaze on him. But he also could feel his smile.

“TJ and I, we like each other. We’re dating. Like, a couple. Like, boyfriends.”

The boy held his breath. What would Buffy think about this? She never really liked TJ. What if she didn’t want to be friends with him anymore? Cyrus couldn’t handle that.  
But, soon enough, his thoughts were interrupted by Marty’s voice.  
“We kinda figured.” A hushed laugh escaped his lips.  
“You did?” Cyrus asked.  
“You’re not very subtle,” Buffy said.

A huge and happy smile appeared on Cyrus’ face. Buffy seemed okay with it—and so did Marty.

“So, you guys are okay with it?”  
“Why wouldn’t we be? Besides, you guys look cute together.” Marty laid his head on his fist and looked at the couple with a smile on his lips.  
Buffy suddenly stood up and took Cyrus in his arms, forcing him to let TJ go, and slowly patted his head. “My child is growing up.”  
“I could say the same about you,” he laughed, trying to get rid of her hold.  
“What do you mean?” She pulled away and looked at him with red cheeks.  
Cyrus smiled and sat down on TJ’s laps, analysing both Buffy’s and Marty’s blush. “You know what I mean.”

In the end, this double date probably was a good idea.


End file.
